Under-Pants Man and Bishoujo Fuuka-chan
by KaiserLos
Summary: Koiwai and Fuuka can't seem to go to sleep. So they decide to share a drink of milk to hopefully help them get to sleep. But then one thing leads to the other, problems arise and are solved. (KoiwaixFuuka)


**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Hey there. KaiseLos here with another fanfic. I recently have been reading the Yotsubato! manga and I thought that it was a great manga because it was very funny. and I decided to make this fic because I ship Koiwai and Fuuka very much! I think they're kinda cute together, and there are very few Yotsubato fanfics so here's something! Please enjoy. Comments are very welcome.

**DISCLAIMER**: **I DO NOT OWN YOTSUBATO! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!** The only thing that is original is the story itself. 

* * *

It was a breezy, summer night. People have been thankful that the nights were cooler compared to the heat of the sun during the day. One particular girl was sitting on her desk, working on her summer homework given to her before the break. The girl's name is Ayase, Fuuka. The second eldest of the three Ayase sisters. She is 16 years old and is her second year of high school. Though she is comparably the most responsible of the three, she does not enjoy doing homework during summer break.

"Ahh… Done for today." Fuuka stretched on her chair and yawned as she put away her homework. She'll be continuing the rest of it tomorrow night. She stood up, went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, got in her pajamas and got ready for bed. But as she was about to turn off the lights, she could hear the laughter of her next door neighbors: The Koiwais.

"Oh no! Here comes Underpants-Man!"  
"Waaah!"  
"_Those two should be really going to bed earlier_." Fuuka thought to herself as she sighed. But Yotsuba Koiwai was a ball full of energy, and putting her to bed would be a hassle if she doesn't want to go to bed herself. "_Ah, well. As long as they're having fun_." Fuuka turned off the lights and tucked herself in, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The father and his child fell on their futons from exhaustion. Koiwai removed the boxers from his head and turned to Yotsuba, his adopted daughter. "Any tired yet, Yotsuba?" The little green-haired child stood up and went to the kitchen. "I'm just gonna get us some milk, daddy! Then we can go to sleep!" She replied. "Okay!" Koiwai picked up the scattered toys on the floor and put them back where they belonged and set up their futons.

"I'm back daddy! Here's your milk." Yotsuba handed her father a glass half-full of milk. "Wow, Yotsuba. You didn't spill any of it this time. You're becoming a better milk man now, huh?"  
"Yup! You think I can give Fuuka some coffee too?"  
"I'm sure you can, Yotsuba."  
"Then I'll go next door now and—"  
"Nope. Bed time."

Yotsuba just laughed softly before tucking herself in the futon while her father turned off the lights. They now both lay down next to each other, Koiwai watching over Yotsuba, waiting for her to fall asleep.  
"Are we gonna play lots again tomorrow, daddy?" Yotsuba asked sleepily. Koiwai smiled and rubbed her head. "Yup. I won't have any work for a while so we can play as much as you like. But only if you're a good girl, okay?"  
"Okay, daddy. Goodnight…"

Yotsuba fell asleep in an instant. All of her energy drifted away from all of her playing. Koiwai kissed her on her forehead and got up, and sat on a chair by the window. He wasn't feeling sleepy yet for some reason. "Ahh, the stars are out tonight. Pretty." He slid open the windows so he can feel the night breeze as he gazed upon the stars. It was a beautiful night.

* * *

Fuuka got up suddenly, realizing she's having trouble sleeping. She tried rearranging her sleeping position, but just simply can't get to sleep. Since there was nothing for her to do, she walked by the window next to her table and looked through it. She was surprised to see her next door neighbor doing the exact same thing as she is.

Koiwai noticed Fuuka looking through her window and smiled at her. "Can't sleep?" He asked. Fuuka chuckled nervously and she played with her hair a little. "Yeah… well, for some reason." She replied.  
"Anything troubling you, Fuuka-chan?"  
"No not really. Well, there's homework."  
"Hehe, there's that. Are you done with it yet?"  
"Not quite, but I'm making progress."  
Both of them smiled at each other. It felt nice to just talk during a cool, breezy night. All the stress and exhaustion they had earlier just went away.

"Hey, why won't you come over for a while? I'll pour you some milk. Might help you get to sleep." Koiwai suggested. This got Fuuka flustered. "A-are you sure?" She asked, blushing deeply and playing with her fingers. "Yeah, I'll warm it up for you. Just wait in front of my house, okay?" "O-okay!" Koiwai smiled once more and entered his kitchen when Fuuka gave her answer.

"_Oh my god. What should I do!? Is this a date? No it isn't a date. But it's just me and him! Will Yotsuba-chan be there? No she's probably asleep by now_!" All these thoughts rambled in her head and got her dizzy for a while. "_Calm down, Fuuka. You can do this_." She breathed in deeply and quietly exited her house, and waited for Koiwai.

* * *

Koiwai came ut of the front door a moment later with two mugs of warm milk in his hands. "Ahh, there you are…" He tilted his head a little and just looked at her. "In your pajamas?" Fuuka just blushed and replied, "Well, you're the one wearing boxers here. So who's more embarrassing now?" Koiwai looked down and saw that she was right. "Oh. Well, whatever. It's already this late anyway." He opened the gate and handed her the mug. "Here ya go. Nice and warm."

"Thank you." Fuuka took the mug and blew on it before taking a sip. "Ahh~ That's nice." Koiwai took a seat on the cement, in front of the front door and tapped the area beside him, signaling Fuuka to join him. This got her heart racing quite a bit. Slowly, she approached him and took a seat.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Koiwai said as he looked up at the sky. Fuuka looked up as well and saw several stars shining in the night sky. "Wow… I didn't even notice that. It really is pretty." The two of them took a moment of silence as they sipped from their mugs to appreciate just how amazing the night sky is. How it sparkled like several thousand jewels in the sky.

"By the way, thanks for always looking after Yotsuba while I'm busy with work. She always seems to be at your place. I hope she's not causing any trouble for you or your family." Koiwai said to Fuuka, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, it's no big deal at all! We love having Yotsuba-chan around. It's fun. And honestly, it gets kinda boring when she isn't around."  
"Well, I'm glad that you're both having fun. That's what's important."

Fuuka noticed that his face started to drift off into thought. She tilted her head a little and asked, "Yotsuba-chan is… really important to you, huh? Even if she's not your biological daughter…" Fuuka's eyes widened, feeling embarrassed she said those things to him. "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't be saying such personal things! W-what I meant was—"

Koiwai laughed softly at her before replying. "No, no it's fine. Really." He looked up at the sky again, smiling. "I was always a slacker, you know? I used to smoke cigarettes and stuff. But ever since I started raising Yotsuba… well, she changed my life. She gave me something to work hard for. She's very special. And I'd do anything to keep her happy."

Fuuka just looked at him, smiling. "You're a really good dad, you know? Well, you're weird sometimes. But I find it kinda cute." Fuuka gasped and covered her mouth in embarrassment. "What was that last part? "Koiwai asked. "N-n-n-n-n-n-nothing! It was nothing!" She said nervously before drinking more of the milk given to her.

* * *

Fuuka took this chance to ask him something that piqued her curiosity for a while. "Koiwai-san… Why don't you have a wife? I mean… You're working hard all by yourself while raising Yotsuba-chan. Isn't it hard?"

Koiwai stood up and stretched while still looking up at the sky, sighing deeply. "Honestly… I'm not good with girls. Well, more like I don't think anyone would like me. I'm guess I'm just not that appealing." He chuckled slightly. "But I'm doing just fine. Raising Yotsuba, while hard it may be, is really fun. Teaching her all the things she needs to know and stuff."

"T-that's not true…" Fuuka said quietly. Koiwai was confused. "Huh? What did you say, Fuuka-chan?" Fuuka clenched her fists, her face all red from embarrassment. She took this chance to tell him everything. "T-that's not true! That's not true!"

Now Koiwai was really confused. "What? What's not true?" He asked. Fuuka turned away from him and replied, "About girls not liking you… When you and Yotsuba-chan came to school during the festival, all the girls were saying how handsome you were. Even the girls from the other class asked. And why would anyone not like you?

You're a great person, Koiwai-san. You're kind. You're caring. You're fun and weird and…" Fuuka paused for a while before facing Koiwai, face-to-face. "And… and… it's the very reason why… I fell in love… with you." Fuuka's heart was beating faster than normal. She was nervous on how he would reply.

"Y-you've got to be joking… Right, Fuuka-chan? Are you t-teasing me or something?" Koiwai asked. Fuuka's expression changed when he asked this. She was still blushing, but she had a stern look at the same time. "I'll prove it!" She set down her mug on the floor, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pressed her lips against his.

Koiwai was paralayzed as she kissed him on his lips. Her lips were warm and soft. Their hearts began to race, as if they were to pop out of their chests. Fukka pulled away shortly and leaning her forehead against his chest. Slowly, tears began dripping from her eyes. "I-I must look like a fool, huh? Someone like me falling for an older guy…"

"Not at all…" Koiwai replied. He lifted Fuuka's chin up and looked into her eyes before pressing his lips unto hers. "Fuuka… I… For some reason, I've always been attracted to you." Koiwai said to her, which gave her a surprise.

"W-what's so attractive about me…" Fuuka said as she rested her head against his chest. "Well… Your sense of fashion is funny. I also find your collecting of weird things and strapping them to your bag pretty weird too."  
"Are you making fun of me?"  
"And remember when we were at the electronics shop, and you asked me about your eyebrows?"  
"Yeah… what about it?"  
"I was being honest."

Koiwai placed a hand on her cheek. "I also think you're very beautiful, Fuuka-chan…" Fuuka blushed harder and covered her face with her hands. "You're just saying that…You tease." Koiwai then wrapped an arm around her. "I'm serious though. Everything about you… made me fall in love with you too, Fuuka. But…"

Fuuka looked up at him, tears still falling down her cheeks. "B-but what?" Koiwai kissed her forehead before sighing deeply. "Our age, Fuuka… You're about 9 years younger than I am." "B-but… but age doesn't matter! As long as two people have pure feelings for each other…"  
"Yes, but it's immoral to a lot of people. You're too young, Fuuka…People might start ridiculing you be"

Fuuka felt her heart drop. Right when she thought her dream might become a reality, it shattered right in front of her. She rolled up in a ball, still in Koiwai's embrace. "Koiwai-san…Isn't there a way? This isn't fair…"  
Koiwai closed his eyes and began to think deeply. After a few moments of thinking, Koiwai smiled and gently held up Fuuka's face again. "Tell you what… I'll wait for you." Fuuka was now the one in confusion. "W-what? What do you mean?"  
"You're 16, right? I'll wait until you turn 18. Then…we can be together."  
"R-really? Really, Koiwai-san?"  
"Yes… as long as we both promise each other. Okay? "  
"Okay… I promise."

Koiwai smiled widely at her, and she smiled back just as wide. "Pinky promise me, Fuuka-chan?" He said a he held up his pinky finger. Fuuka chuckled slightly and intertwined her own pinky with his. "Pinky promise. And if you break this promise…" "Yes, swallow a thousand needles or something."

Both of them stood up. Their mugs were both empty, and midnight finally came. "Hey, Koiwai-san… I know we're supposed to wait. But… could you come here for a second?" Fuuka asked. Koiwai leaned down just as Fuuka asked. "What is it?" Fuuka then smirked and grabbed his collar and kissing him deeply again. This time, Koiwai kissed back, wrapping his arms around her. Fuuka pulled away and looked up at him, "I…I love you, Koiwai-san." "I love you too, Fuuka-chan. I'll be waiting for you."


End file.
